In a wide variety of technologies, the ability and/or facility in separating matter, typically particulate matter, from a fluid is a critical component in the ability to test for the presence of substances in the fluid. Too often, interference associated with sample preparation obscures the target cells to such a degree that the process is not sufficiently reliable, or too costly.
A similar scenario applies to many other fields which involve detection and/or diagnosis, including environmental testing, radiation research, cancer screening, cytological examination, microbiological testing, and hazardous waste contamination, to name just a few.
All that is required for a cytological examination of a sample is that a sample of cells be obtained from the patient, which can typically be done by scraping or swabbing an area, as in the case of cervical samples, or by collecting body fluids, such as those obtained from the chest cavity, bladder, or spinal canal, or by fine needle aspiration. In a conventional manual cytological examination, the cells in the fluid of an individual specimen are then transferred onto a glass slide for viewing. A limiting factor in the sample preparation protocol is adequately separating solid matter from its fluid carrier (e.g., a variety of fluids, such as physiological, biological and environmental), and in easily and efficiently collecting and concentrating the solid matter in a form readily accessible to microscopic examination. There is also a significant limitation in how many specimens can be processed at the same time, or how many specimens can be processed in a day.
Furthermore, prompt processing of urine to obtain fresh cells traditionally has been recommended to ensure the accuracy of quantitative culture results, urinalysis and microscopy. Fresh cells tend to stick to a glass slide much better than cells from preserved urine, allowing for smoother cell spread onto the glass body. Delays in processing, negligent care in either inpatient or outpatient settings and lack of refrigeration may lead to non-optimal slide preparation. One known solution to the delay problem is the use of chemical preservatives with the urine. The presence of liquid preservatives, however, in the urine specimen raises the specific gravity of the specimen to unmeasurable levels and may limit the potential usefulness of the urine for various types of traditional quantitative analysis, such as slide microscopy.
A number of urine or other biological fluid specimen containers have been developed to allow liquid biological specimens to be tested without removing the lid of the urine or biological fluid container. None of the prior art solves the problem of transferring cells in a monolayer to a slide for examination without submerging portions of the device in the sample (and increasing contamination), consistently and repeatedly forming a high quality monolayer on the microscope slide, and processing the sample so that the fluid from which the cells were taken is preserved.
Currently, body fluid samples are collected for cytological examinations using special containers. These containers usually contain a preservative solution for preserving the cytology specimen during shipment from the collection site to the cytology laboratory. Furthermore, cytology specimens collected from the body cavities using a swab, smear, flush or brush are also preserved in special containers with fixatives (e.g., alcohol or acetone fixatives) prior to transferring cells onto the slide or membrane for staining or examination.
Diagnostic microbiology and/or cytology, particularly in the area of clinical pathology, bases diagnoses on a microscopic examination of cells and other microscopic analyses. The accuracy of the diagnosis and the preparation of optimally interpretable specimens typically depends upon adequate sample preparation. New methodologies such as immunocytochemistry and image analysis require preparations that are reproducible, fast, biohazard-free and inexpensive. Different cell preparation techniques of the present invention address the issues of non-uniform cell densities, uneven cell distribution and air drying artifact. These preparations have resulted in an even distribution of cells that have superior morphology, which has improved light microscopic visualization and has allowed for the use of image cytometry instruments. The solid matter preparation techniques of the present invention address the issues of non-uniform matter densities, uneven matter distribution, and sample loss due to the number of steps involved in the sample preparation. The preparations of the present invention result in an even distribution of solids that have superior morphology, improved visualization, and are readily positioned and available for light absorbance analysis without the need to further manipulate or prepare the sample.
In view of this, there is a growing need for a system and method for economically and efficiently processing multiple samples of a fluid, such as a biological fluid.